Your Every Command
by IlanaNight
Summary: Written off a writing prompt given to me by insatiable-affection on tumblr. Levi finds himself stuck in a peculiar predicament wherein he is required to follow every order given to him and answer any question. How will Eren make use of this?


"Get up, Captain!" Hanji's voice filtered in from the other side of the door, "I know you're better than you were yesterday, I was treating your wounds earlier."

The Squad Leader really had no right to sound so chipper about such a thing, especially not at whatever ungodly hour it looked to be from the window. Normally, Levi would have simply ignored her and returned to his rest, he had been knocked unconscious for quite some time, after all. But, for some odd reason, he felt a compulsion to do just as Hanji asked and soon found himself out of bed and searching through his dresser for clothes.

Levi winced faintly as he pulled his sleep shirt off his shoulders and slipped the uniform one over his torso instead. His wounds were stitched, he saw, but that didn't stop them from stinging at the touch of the fabric pulling at their edges. He'd really rather be resting than risking opening a wound, but despite his own better judgement telling him to get back in bed, he tied the cravat around his neck and then slipped the tan jacket on as the final touch before stepping out into the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this, Hanji? Surely whatever you're doing could have waited until breakfast. Or sunrise at least." Levi's usually deadpan done of voice was accented with true annoyance as he fell into step beside the excitable researcher.

"There was something I needed to test, Captain. Why else would I call you out of bed?" She placed her hands together with enthusiasm, "And it seems to have worked out just perfectly!"

Hanji didn't elaborate on that anymore before walking off, waving to Levi. "Why don't you go find Eren? Last I checked he was still awake and wandering the battlements. Since you're awake and I know you won't be returning to sleep, you can go keep him company~!" A bright laugh was her final farewell to the Captain as she wandered off in the general direction of her quarters.

Confusion flashed in grey orbs but rather than chasing after Hanji and demanding an answer on what had 'worked out', he found himself turning on his heel and walking off in the direction of the battlements. It was odd, considering he couldn't remember actually agreeing to Hanji's suggestion that he keep the brat company, and it certainly wasn't what he had in mind to start off his day.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed how far he had already walked until he came to the stairs that led to the fort's battlements. A light sigh passed his lips as he rolled his eyes. He was already here, it wouldn't hurt to check and see if the young man was still lingering. Hopefully he could ship Eren off to sleep and then return to his room until he was truly needed for the day without interruption from Hanji.

The wind up on the battlements was rather nippy, though Levi supposed that was to be expected at this hour. His eyes scanned the fields and forests surrounding the fort out of habit before coming to rest on the only other person present at this hour.

Eren was seated in a nook of the wall, one leg bent and the other resting on the walkway. The young Titan shifter's focus was outwards, looking out over the vast expanse of world there was to see from such a high vantage point, and thus he didn't hear Levi coming up behind him until the Captain cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't a brat like you be in bed? It can't be a part of your training to sit atop walls and space out rather than resting when you can. You know neither Hanji nor I will go easy on you simply because you're tired, Jaegar." That hint of an amused smirk was on Levi's face, turning up the corners of his lips as it often did when he was speaking to Eren.

"And yet you're awake, Captain. Clearly you're not making use of this time to rest, so I don't see why I should be required to. After all, you're the one who was injured." Eren shot back a reply without venom, used to the banter by now. "And I didn't expect you to go easy on me, I know better than to ever think that."

Levi's smirk widened slightly before he reeled it in, slipping back behind his usual uncaring facade, "Good. If you didn't, I would have to rethink my training methods for you." There was a threat behind the words, but it was an amicable one, almost teasing.

The two sat in silence for a while, simply looking out and feeling the wind ghost over them as light filtered into the sky. Some minutes into their companionable silence, Eren shifted so his legs were curled closer to him and indicated to the space across from him, "Take a seat, Captain? I imagine even you can't enjoy standing still for this long. Besides, you probably miss out on most of the view from your vantage point."

Behind lips that were pressed together, Levi's teeth ground at the jab at his height. Despite that, he hopped up to sit in the niche with Eren, placing his head in the palm of his hand. "You don't need to worry about me standing for too long, Jaegar. I've endured much worse, I assure you."

A soft hum sounded from the teen in response as he looked over at Levi, focus finally drawn away from the expanses around them. "About that, how are you feeling? Did it hurt too much for you to sleep?"

"Tch." There it was, that roll of the eyes Levi knew he had become known for. What else could he be expected to respond with, though, truly? He resolved not to answer, and yet his mouth opened, the words spilling out, "No, brat. It takes a lot more than pain to wake me up when I've been knocked unconscious from said pain. Hanji woke me up, told me she was testing something, and then walked off. She also suggested I come check on you, keep you company. Thus, here I am."

Hearing that from his own mouth caused Levi to look down, taken aback. He wasn't the type to simply adhere to the suggestions of others, especially when those others were Hanji of all people, and yet he had done so twice in a single morning, and he couldn't for the life of him put reasons behind his doing so.

And he'd done it again, just now, with Eren. No part of him had really desired to sit here, he had resolved upon walking out that he would check up on the young man, then promptly return to the warmth of his own room. And yet, the minute Eren had suggested it, even after his poking fun, Levi had joined him without question.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now."

Eren's voice cut through the veils of Levi's thoughts and grey eyes looked up to meet green. This time, the statement hadn't been put in question form, as Eren's asking Levi to join him had been. This was almost an order. Annoyance sparked up in Levi at the boy's insolence in speaking to his superior in such a way, but that didn't stop him from answering. "I'm wondering why all of a sudden it seems as if everything anyone tells me to do, I am compelled to do just that."

Levi snapped his mouth shut as his own statement proved itself. He certainly hadn't wanted to tell Eren that, and yet, that compulsion had pressed the answer from his lips. Levi moved to hop off the ledge, intent on going to see Hanji. The researcher obviously knew something about this, what else could she have meant when she commented on her test running well?

But before he could complete the motion, Eren reached out to touch his sleeve, "No, stay here." And Levi settled back onto the ledge, albeit with an uncharacteristically dark expression on his face, "Oh, don't give me that. It's better than taking orders from every person you pass, right?"

A sigh that almost bordered on a growl escaped him at that. Levi couldn't deny Eren's logic, but admitting that the boy was right wasn't something he was going to do either. His head dropped in a nod, though. At least he got away with not acquiescing audibly. A nod would suffice to fulfill his newfound need to conform to all orders and answer all questions. A need he would have to silence immediately.

"Alright, brat. You're not to say a word about my… condition to anyone. And that's an order." Levi was determined to show that he still had the upper hand here as Eren's superior officer. Strange curse or not, he would punish Eren severely if anyone in the Survey Corps caught wind of his predicament.

"Fair enough. I know, and that's good enough for me. Means that no one else will get to capitalise on this grand opportunity." Eren's voice was filled with dark humour, an undercurrent of something warmer behind his words.

The tone caused Levi's eyes to narrow with suspicion, "What on Earth do you mean by that, Jaega-"

"Kiss me." The phrase cut off Levi's sentence, leaving him unable to finish it.

He was already leaning in closer to Eren due to agitation, but the order pressed him closer. One hand wrapped itself into brown locks of hair, pulling Eren's mouth to meet his own. It was by no means a gentle kiss, but rather a battle of teeth, tongue, and lips. Pent-up frustration melted in with anger at his current state of affairs as Levi claimed Eren's mouth, tongue running over every surface therein.

When the two finally parted with a final tug on Eren's bottom lip, both were gasping for air, lips red and bruised. A flush coloured Eren's cheeks and a haze fogged his green eyes. It took him a moment to catch his breath, but once he had, he leant in to whisper in Levi's ear, "You know, Captain, for doing that against your will, you sure put a lot into it. Why don't you let out some of that frustration of yours? Take me, Levi, make me yours." The last sentence was purred as Eren nipped the shell of Levi's ear, eliciting a growl from the older man.

"Fuck it. Curse or not, I'm not refusing that." And Levi stood, lifting Eren with ease and walking swiftly back to his quarters.

As she watched from around the corner, Hanji laughed under her breath. Her plan had worked just as she intended. She'd just have to slip the antidote to the serum in Levi's tea in the afternoon, it had served it's purpose.


End file.
